Video List - 2017
January January 1 *''Submerged - Part 3 - The Pus Men Are Here!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 637 - Eclipse Year!'' January 2 *''Cement Mixer of Doom! - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 12 - Jump Scare'' *''New Home on Terran - ASTRONEER (FLoB-ATHON Jan 7th!)'' (Live) January 3 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 04 - Spaceship Disaster!'' *''Submerged - Part 4 - EEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee!'' January 4 *''Mindcrack Season 6: First Branch Mine Ever! (Chill Q&A Rambling Stream)'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 638 - Continuing On'' *''Minecraft BINGO - REMINDER: FLoB-ATHON Jan 7th!'' (Live) January 5 *''Submerged - Part 5 - They Saved Me?'' *''Dodger of Cones...and Camper Trailers - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' *''Journey to the Center of the Planet - REMINDER - FLoB-athon Jan 7th!'' (Live) January 6 *''Surprise Crashing into OMGChad's Game - ASTRONEER Multiplayer'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 639 - Canyon of Whoa Whoa Whoa!'' January 7 *''FLoB-athon 2017'' (Live) January 8 *''Milk Delivery for Busto! - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 05 - We Found a DEAD GUY! (and Dynamite!)'' January 9 *''Let's Play Vestige - Exploration Game (Twitch VOD)'' *''Busto's Reluctant Ambulance Ride - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' January 10 *''Minecraft BINGO: Final Seed Challenges of 2016!'' *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 06 - Big Spaceship'' January 11 *''Still Recovering from FLoB-ATHON - Minecraft BINGO, Mindcrack? Question mark?'' (Live) January 12 *''Ice, Ice...Maybe? Settling the Tundra world - ASTRONEER'' (Live) January 13 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 07 - Tour of the Solar System'' January 14 *''FLoB-athon 2017'' (YouTube) *''Triple Busto Takedown - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' January 15 *''FLoB-athon 2017'' (YouTube) *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 08 - Untamed Moon Rover!'' January 16 *''Ceiling Busto is Watching You - BeamNG DRIVE - Crash Test Dummy Mod'' January 17 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 09 - Crater Rim Moon Base'' January 19 *''Let's Play NIVA - Deer Wolf Fish Lion Forest God (Twitch VOD)'' *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 10 - Circumnavigating the Moon!'' *''Fly Me Through The Moon - ASTRONEER'' (Live) January 20 *''Submerged - Part 6 - Collecting all the Secrets'' *''Building the 3,116,936 F3 Monument - Far Lands or Bust - Minecraft BETA 1.7.3'' (Live) January 21 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 11 - Drill Causes Our First Game Crash'' January 22 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 640 - The 3,116,936 F3 Monument!'' January 23 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 12 - Sending a Rover to Orbit'' *''More Dangerous Moon Science in Astroneer - PunchNazis'' (Live) January 24 *''Minecraft BINGO & Stuff - 10 Subs to Five HUNDOOOO - PunchNazis'' (Live) January 25 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 13 - Polar Base on Radiated Planet'' *''The DiRT Road to PAX South! - Conelanders League Stuffs'' (Live) January 27 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 14 - No Resin For You!'' January 28 *''LIVE from PAX South - BUSTO GOES TO TEXAS - Saturday, Jan 28th, 5:00pm EST'' (Live) January 29 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 15 - Monster Ate My Truck!'' January 31 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 16 - New Year's Road Trip'' *''PAX South Recap and Minecraft BINGO Maybe?'' (Live) February February 2 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 17 - Disappointing Dynamite'' *''CHILL AF Space Engine Stream'' (Live) February 3 *''BeamNG.Drive Story Mode! What is this, a video game?'' *''I Ain't Afraid of No Spikey Death Balls! - Arid Planet Base'' (Live) February 4 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 18 - Secondary Terran Base'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 13 - The Cistern'' February 5 *''F3 Monument Build Livestream - Far Lands or Bust - Part 1'' *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders - Snow Covered Alpine'' *''Iron Kurtain (We found iron) - The Struggle to Maintain 500 Subs'' (Live) February 6 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 19 - The Deepest Caves'' *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 14 - Centaur Glitch'' February 7 *''BeamNG.Drive Senseless Destruction Campaign'' *''Minecraft Super Brawl Builder - with SethBling, DocM77, AnderZEL'' *''Minecraft BINGABINGABINGO!'' (Live) February 8 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 20 - Tunneling to the Core'' *''Minecraft BINGO & Stuff - Twitch Twusday 01/19/2016'' (YouTube) February 9 *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 15 - Too Many Frames!'' February 10 *''Kurt Plays ASTRONEER - 21 - Science Closer to the Core!''